


Game of Moans

by kurooscoffee



Category: Phandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooscoffee/pseuds/kurooscoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is leaving for Florida in just a couple of hours so he and Dan decide to stay up and watch Game of Moans together.</p><p>*Game of Thrones. Yes. Definitely Thrones. (blame it on the autocorrect ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Moans

“Twenty minutes until Game of Thrones!” Dan loudly announced as Phil sat down next to him on their sofa, wiping his still wet hair with a towel. He got some of the UV colour on his fringe and it was a nightmare to get it out.

“Shh, don’t scream, it’s 2 am and we have guests, remember?” Phil reminded Dan. They had their youtube friend Charlie McDonnel staying over for a few days.

“Sorry,” whispered Dan. “I asked him if he wanted to join us, but he said he’s not watching Game of Thrones. Seriously, who doesn’t watch Game of Thrones, Phil? It’s literally the best show in the world!”

“Some people actually have lives, you know that?” Phil lightly chuckled and playfully shoved his boyfriend. “You still have some of the green colour left on your ear.”

“Oh, I didn’t even see it.” Dan shrugged. “It’s not like I’ll have to go through the airport security or anything,” he answered, a sad tone in his voice. Phil was leaving for Florida in a couple of hours and Dan wouldn’t see him for two weeks. These were the last moments they had together.

“We’ve been over this, you could easily come along too, I'm sure they would allow us to miss one more week at the radio” Phil said.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” answered Dan, looking at Phil like a kicked puppy.

“Come here,” Phil sighed, pointing to his lap. Dan moved to straddle him, making Phil laugh “You know we can’t watch Game of Thrones like that, right?”

"We can try“ Dan suggested, still sad over Phil leaving in just a couple of hours.

"I’ll call you every day, I promise.” Phil said, giving Dan a reassuring look and playing with the hem of his shirt.

Dan put his hands on Phil’s chest, dragging his fingers over his right nipple, which made Phil jump.

“Watch out, it’s still sensitive from earlier!” yelped Phil. “You got me pretty good with that paintbrush.”

“Everything for the show,” Dan giggled, leaning down and pressing a wet kiss to Phil’s jaw.

Phil had a mischievous grin on his face and Dan knew he was up to something. And he wasn’t wrong. Phil started tracing his hands over Dan’s stomach, moving further and further up toward his nipples. It sent tingles all over his body and Dan already felt himself getting hard in his jeans.

“You know we can’t do this now, right? Charlie could wake up anytime.” said Dan.

“Then we better hurry up,” answered Phil, kissing Dan and squeezing his nipples which were already erect . Dan moaned hungrily into Phil’s mouth and rubbed his crotch against Phil’s.

“Don’t be impatient, everything at its time,” said Phil, slapping Dan’s thigh. Then, he moved his hands under Dan’s shirt which made Dan shiver.

“Your hands are freaking cold!” complained Dan.

“Payback for earlier.” grinned Phil, twisting Dan’s nipples between his fingers. Dan was now fully hard in his jeans and he started grinding impatiently against Phil's crotch.

"Game of Thrones starts in exactly... six minutes. You sure you can get off that fast?" teased Phil.

"Trust me, I could get off faster than that, if only you weren't such a twat!" said Dan, trying to unbutton Phil's trousers. His attempt ended quickly, as Phil palmed him through his jeans and made Dan lean into his touch.

"If you don't get your hands on my cock right this second, we might instead watch Game of Moans." hissed Dan.

"You have no idea how hot you look when you're this horny, Howell" growled Phil, hurrying to unbutton himself and get both of their hard members out. He kissed Dan deep, catching any moans from leaving their mouths. Dan started tugging at Phil's shirt, and Phil gave in and let him take it off. Immediately after, he returned to his previous work, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and moving it over their lengths, stopping each time at the tips to rub over their slits. He saw Dan shuddering and riding on the waves of pleasure that his hands were giving him and it was the most beautiful sight ever.

Phil felt himself getting close so he quickened the pace, making Dan curse and kiss him sloppily. Next thing he knew, Dan was coming on his naked stomach, painting it with white stripes.  Phil followed soon after, getting some of his come on Dan's freshly changed T-shirt.

"Sorry about that" said Phil, grabbing some of the napkins from the table to get them cleaned.

"No problem." replied Dan with a chuckle. "At least my ear now won't be the only thing shining under the UV light".

Phil laughed, tucking them both in, when he felt something buzzing under his ass. He screamed and jumped, making Dan fall out of his lap onto the floor.

"What the hell?" complained Dan.

Phil was holding Dan's phone in his hands. It said '2:59 Watch Game of Thrones'.

"You set an alarm for it?!" exclaimed Phil disbelievingly.

"What? I just didn't want to miss it."

"Well, you didn't seem that worried about missing it just two minutes ago when you were begging like a little slut." Phil teased.

"Shut up," murmured Dan with a slight blush on his cheeks. His boyfriend may look as an innocent angel while on camera, but he is nothing like that when they're on their own, and his dirty talk makes Dan like him even more.

Phil took his phone out with a grin and started typing.

"What are you writing?" asked Dan.

"Oh, nothing, just telling the phandom about us watching Game of Moans."

"You wouldn't!" gasped Dan, eyes wide.

"Well, you could always blame it on the autocorrect, right?" said Phil with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so I'll be happy of any comments/criticism! :)  
> Also, English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
